Dark Laser
' Dark Laser' is a toy from a catalog that Timmy made come to life with his magic copier and a villain in the episode "Hard Copy" of The FairyOdd Parents. He is a parody of Darth Vader. Character Dark Laser was originally just a toy, the leader of a series of toys modeled after the Empire from Star Wars, with Dark Laser himself being a parody of Darth Vader. When Timmy's magic copy machine brought Dark Laser to life, he quickly set off to cause destruction in Dimmsdale. After being defeated by Timmy, Dark Laser swore revenge, and has resided in space actively trying to trick Timmy Turner and lure the boy to him so that he can destroy him. It is not clear if Dark Laser is an alien, a toy, or a robot, though he considers his attacks on Earth as an "invasion". Description Dark Laser wears a purple space suit and helmet, and speaks in a deep voice, reminiscent of the real Darth Vader. It is unknown if he is a human, toy, or even an alien, although the latter seems most likely as he has an army of space robots at his command, and wants to dominate Earth once Timmy Turner is out of the way. Dark Laser also has a variety of buttons on his suit which can transform him into different objects, such as a life raft, hinting that he may also be a giant living toy. Timmy and Tootie use the threat of pressing these buttons on Dark Laser's suit against him. Personality He is extremely evil, although like most other villains, his own incompetence is usually his worst enemy moreso than Timmy. He also tends to do a weird laugh where he will mumble something quickly in between his laughter. Dark Laser showed a small shred of kindness toward Timmy by lending his spaceship to him to help find his family during "Wishology", although he was back to his old evil ways by the end of the special. Background He has attempted to go through with a number of evil plans, as in his first appearance he made the Death Ball, parody of the Death Star. In "Escape from Unwish Island", he helped Imaginary Gary to defeat Timmy. He also pretended to have his own university in "The End of the Universe-ity" to recruit Timmy over to the dark side. Dark Laser also has a toy dog called Flipsie, which was also made by Timmy in the magic copier, and then Dark Laser stole him as his companion and fellow toy pet. Dark Laser was also recruited in Timmy's army to battle the Darkness, specifically to find a powerful wand on the Blue Moon of Vegan 6. He was also briefly incinerated in Dread N' Breakfast, but brought back to life by Wanda because Timmy didn't actually want to kill him. Fart Blazer In order to lure Dark Laser to Earth to use his spaceship, Timmy Turner created a TooYube parody of Dark Laser. The video featured Dark Laser sticking his butt out and making fart noises. The video reached over a million views in a matter of seconds. Dark Laser quickly came to Earth to destroy Timmy, but was convinced into helping him get to the Blue Moon of Vegan. Trivia *His name is a resemblance of Darth Vader *He resembles Emperor Zurg from Toy Story. *He wields a laser-like sword (like Vader). *He vaguely resembles Silver Samurai. Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Robots Category:Parody Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Dark Lord Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Dictator Category:Supervillains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Teacher Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Mastermind Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Genius Category:Partners in Crime Category:Masked Villain Category:Strategic Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Faceless Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dark Knights